Frozen Heart, Shadowed Soul
by Midnight Blade Kuraizan
Summary: Kenshin kureizan was a loner, so when he meets a bubbly redhead and a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair his emotions go haywire will he be able to keep his secret or will he lose it and destroy everything (elsaxOC) (annaxkristoff) first story DONT FLAME
1. Meeting Anna

**Hello readers, I am new to writing so i welcome constructive criticism oh and sorry about the i's in the AN not being capitalized but really who is actually gonna read this thing anyway, eh i should stop rambling now and get on to the story**

**Elsa: yeah, you really should**

**Me: HOLY CRAP **

**Elsa: what**

**Me: HOW ARE YOU HERE **

**Elsa: um i came in through the door left wide open, oh and Anna is raiding the fridge**

**Me: CRAP, well anyways guys you enjoy the story while i go drag an annoying redhead out of my kitchen**

**Anna: HEY ELSA LOOK WHAT I...um who are you **

**Me: GIVE ME MY TRIPLE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM BACK *starts to chase anna around***

**Elsa: well anyway enjoy the story, bye**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"_**singing"**_

"**Animal speech"**

**?'s POV**

I could feel them.

I could feel all of them staring at me, watching, always watching.

I don't know how long it's been since i last ate, but, I know that i'm hungry, so very very hungry.

i believe it's been 3 days, i don't know for sure but that is how long it feels like.

that means that i have probably been walking for 3 days as well, but, like I said, I'm not sure.

I don't even know where i a-...is that a redhead in a green dance dancing down the street singing ok...weird eh anyways- "Hi! I'm Anna, what's your name" "..." "um, mister" oh right i should give her my name "...my name is Kenshin, Kenshin Kureizan" wait how did she get over here so fast.

**3rd Person POV**

The girl, now known as Anna smiles wide at the strange looking man, he wore a black cape with a white fur trim that had a hood attached which had no trim, he also wore black skin tight leggings with knee guards that were black with a red trim,they had 3 points at the top and 1 point at the bottom, he also wore what looked to be armor with strange leather looking material squared of at the end and bolted down onto each other, he had chain mail under the leather with gauntlets and on 1 side a shoulder guard with the same design as the knee guards, he had a strange long sword with a curved blade at his side inside of its scabbard, he wore black combat boots with armored plates on them, and he had 4 belts, 1 around his waist, 2 hanging down to his lower thigh on the left, and 1 hanging down to the right. He was tall, about 6'4" with medium black hair falling down to his neck that covered his left eye his right eye, however, was visible so she could see the blood red iris inside of it, he was slim but you could also see that he was very toned.

"Well it's nice to meet you mr. Kenshin, where are you from" "a country called japan"

was his simple answer with that she grinned and said "never heard of it before, anyway would you like a tour of the kingdom" "I don't think I will be staying too long" aww please, please, please let me give you a tour and after that you can meet my sister , but we might have to wait a little while for that since she is the queen" the man could only think "_this woman's sister is the queen, I feel sorry for the queen this must get annoying"_ "ugh alright you can give me a tour" she grins really big again and says "great! oh i can't wait to show you around" "_I can though" _" um miss anna" "yes" "could we get something to eat first" "oh, sure i know this really great place" and so she led him to a place and they sat down, ordered their food, and began to eat.

After the tour was over Anna started to drag him to the palace."um, where are we going" to meet my sister of course" "_oh yeah,forgot, wait how did I forget, her sister is the queen"_

while he was internally trying to figure out how the heck to act around royalty, he didn't notice the pole in front of him and well _**"WHAM"**_ "ouch" he groans as he rubs his head "ohmigosh are you alright" yeah just fine" he winced a little as he gets back up on his feet and says "remember this day pole for you have a short lifespan ahead of you" "well, done threatening the pole " "yes i am done threatening the pole now can we get a move on" he snapped, embarrassed "just wondering, why didn't you move out of the way" "um..uh.." "are you nervous to meet my sister because of the whole her being queen or something like that" _"yes"_ "no" "oh you are aren't you" _"yes" _"no" "you don't have to be, she may seem a bit cold at first" she giggles for no reason "but she is really nice once you get to know her, oh we're here" suprised he looks up to see they were indeed at the palace doors and gulps "well let's go in" _"you can do this, you can do this, don't lose control, don't lose control conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel" _the doors opened, he steeled his nerves, and they walked inside.

**Well how was it was it good if you have any OC's then send me the info and i might try to get them in the story but i need a maximum of 10 OC's only and 7 of them have to be bad guys sorry but i need more bad guys than good so send them in any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews just no flames if you flame i will lock hans in your house and force him to flirt with you incessantly but first i'll sic elsa on you she gets mad when people hurt my feelings**

**Elsa: seriously don't flame or you will find out what it feels like to slowly get your fingers and toes froze and then broken off**

**Anna: seriously don't like flamers **

**Rapunzel: hey guys **

**elsa: hello cousin**

**anna: hey punzie**

**me: why are you here shouldn't you and flynn still be on honeymoon you guys aren't in this story till later can't figure out how to incorporate you yet**

**well anyways bye guys this is kenshin signing out **

**All others: BYE!**


	2. Meeting Elsa

**Hello dear readers it's me again midnight and I may be uploading a chapter but you don't know that**

**Elsa: hey how are you**

**Me: stop breaking into my house **

**Anna: we don't know what you are talking about *eating bowl of triple chocolate ice cream***

**Me: where did you find that **

**Anna: in a freezer under your bed**

**Me: … Put. It. Back.**

**Anna: why **

***starts chasing Anna again***

**Me: STOP STEALING MY ICE CREAM!**

**Elsa: *facepalms* midnight doesn't own frozen and I hope he never does**

**Me: HEY!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_ (during 3rd person pov)

"_**singing"**_

"**Animal speech**

**3****rd**** Person POV **

As they walk into the castle, Kenshin lets out a quiet gasp and his eyes go wide with shock and awe as he stares at the beautiful castle interior and the many ice statues inside "well what do you think." He snaps out of his stupor and lets out a short "it's beautiful" and she smiles at that, happy that he likes the place. "Would you like a tour of the castle as well" her bubbly demeanor was starting to annoy him just a bit but "yeah, sure" "awesome!" ok she cannot actually be this happy all the time it's just impossible "hey, what kind of sword is that I've never seen one like that before" "it is called a katana, a style of sword from my homeland, and this one comes straight out of legends" "ooh, tell me" "well, this sword is said to have been forged from a great dragon's fire, and tempered with that dragon's very soul, giving it legendary abilities" "wow, so cool" "ok why don't we go on that tour you promised me" and he smiled, for the first time in five years, he smiled.

**?'s POV**

_"Ugh, I hate going to these stupid council meetings, all these idiots do is argue."_ "Queen Elsa, don't you agree" "…honestly I'm not paying attention anymore, I am going to find my sister, and we will continue this next week" and with that, I leave the room, eager to get away from those idiots.

"_Ugh, where is she, where is she, oh there she is"_ "Hey, Anna, over here" "huh, oh hey Elsa" there is a man next to her wearing strange clothes, and a hood covering his face, I immediately don't trust him.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kenshin looks over at the woman calling out to the girl next to him and his jaw drops, the words _beautiful _once again running through his head, "oh hey Elsa"_ "so her name is Elsa."_ He blushes as she walks up, "and what is your name sir" "Oh, um, uh, my name is Kenshin Kureizan" "well it's nice to meet you Kenshin, why are you in the castle though, did my sister drag you here." He smiles again, he seems to be doing that a lot ever since this castle tour started "well, yes but I'm not complaining, it's beautiful her, and she took me to a nice place for lunch, which, I'm very grateful for, as, it had been at least 3 days since I last ate" "what! Why is that" Anna looks at him shocked, horrified that he had gone so long without eating, Elsa looked calmer, but still very surprised _"this man is crazy, why would someone go so long without eating, that must have been horrible"_ "the reason I haven't eaten in so long is because I get kicked out of every place I go to" "I don't understand, why would you get kicked out" "because of my eyes, people are scared of me" "oh, that's horrible" "yes I am glad that the people of this kingdom are so nice, but, enough of that, I would love to continue this tour, would you care to join us Queen Elsa" "oh, just call me Elsa" she felt sorry for this man as she knew what it felt like to be feared for something you can't control "oh crap sorry I need to get going, I need to find a place to stay" "well, why don't you stay with us here at the castle" Elsa offered "oh no I couldn't trouble you like that" "oh, it's no problem at all, in fact you can join us for dinner" "thank you for your generosity."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Oh this food is delicious" "why thank you" Kenshin sits there at the large table looking at the two sisters, eating the delicious chicken in front of him while Anna digs into her dessert, a 3rd of a large triple chocolate cake which had been brought out earlier by command of the two chocoholics "Anna you better save some for me" he grunts "oh, yes, and our guest, save some for him too" he smirks at that, no way are they hogging all the chocolate cake, he wants some too as chocolate was a bit of a guilty pleasure for him as well "thank you Elsa, but, on another note, Anna I see you eying my sword, if you want to learn that badly, just ask" "what, I don't know what you are talking about" he just looks at her with an all-knowing smirk as she squirms under his gaze "alright you got me, can I Elsa please, please, please, please, please" Elsa looks at her sister, worry in her eyes, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she thinks about it in her head. "alright, you may teach her, but, if you hurt one hair on her head then I will end you" he smirks as he contemplates all the ways he can teach her how to use a sword "wouldn't dream of it"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

He's still grinning at the thought of teaching the bubbly redhead the art of the sword as he lays in the bed that they gave him, having been laying there for the past two hours, he had already figured out he couldn't go to sleep, yet, he couldn't figure out why as he usually passes out the moment he closes his eyes hmm maybe it was the thought of teaching someone or maybe it was the thought of the beautiful woman with the platinum blonde locks who his thoughts just kept on going back to, I mean seriously why could he not get his mind off of her, whether it was her silky smooth voice, her elegant walk, her beautiful ice-blue eyes , or her hips _"whoa don't go there Kenshin"_, he just could not stop thinking about Elsa _"ugh I'll think about this tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep and no pervy thoughts are going to change that fact"_ and with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to a fitful night's sleep.

**Well what did you think**

**Elsa: it was good but why is he perving on me **

**Me: he is not perving on you just read the story to find out what happens**

**Anna: Elsa has a boyfriend, Elsa has a boyfriend**

**Me: Anna stop patronizing your beautiful sister**

**Anna: ooh two boyfriends Elsa is there something you are not telling me**

**Me: well that's enough embarrassing the ice queen for now bye guys *walks back over two the others* ANNA YOU EMBARRASSED HER SO MUCH SHE PASSED OUT!**

**Oh by the way I need a beta**


	3. A secret and a sword fight Pt 1

**Hello readers it's me again yay you have probably been waiting for this haven't you I bet you have. Oh who am I kidding you guys don't care I mean I have like 3 reviews hey readers review so I know what you think please pretty please pretty please with a chocolate covered strawberry on top**

**Elsa: please review so that he stops whining**

**Anna: aww I think it's cute **

**Elsa: he reminds me of you you know that clumsy, chocoholic, really girly**

**Me: HEY! Do you two have nothing better to do than make fun of me all day**

**Both: nope**

**Me:…**

**Well enjoy remember to review please it helps it really does**

**Elsa: your cute when your angry, midnight blade kuraizan doesn't own frozen we belong to Disney**

"talking"

"_thinking" - also sounds _

"_**singing"**_

"**Animal speech"**

**Kenshins POV**

_I'm running, running to her, trying so hard to save her, trying so hard but I'm not going to make it. I watch as the blade plunges into her heart and watch her flames slowly die out._

_._

_._

_._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

OOOOOOOO!"

I look around, panting as I see inky, black tendrils made of darkness whip around the room, destroying different decorations. I curse as the tendrils start to rip wallpaper off the walls and I quickly start to repeat the mantra that I've repeated whenever I lost control for as long as I can remember, "breathe in, breathe out, take back control, don't let your emotions go, don't let your darkness show." Luckily that seems to do the trick as the tendrils sink back into the shadows. I let out a sigh of relief, but, I am not going back to sleep so I get up, getting ready, and leaving the room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kenshin walks through the empty castle hall and looks around absentmindedly not noticing the platinum blonde nor she him and _"BAM" _"owww" "ugh" Kenshin looks up to see who he bumped into and sees the queen on the ground holding her head and groaning. Kenshin gasps "oh crap, you okay" "ugh yeah, I'm fine oh Kenshin didn't expect to see you up this early especially since you have to teach my sister how to use a sword." Kenshin then remembers dinner and promising that he would teach Anna how to use a sword "crap, forgot, but I'm only up because I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep" "oh, sorry to hear that, would you like to tell me, I mean I kn " youow we just met and everything but" "maybe later on but not now, I'm not ready to talk about it right now. Elsa stares at him, _"that's my excuse when I have a nightmare about a memory could that be the case here as well."_ She lets out a soft okay as she looks at him closely, now that she can get a good look at him since his hood had been knocked off.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes, a beautiful blood red, his hair went about down to the bottom of his neck, one of his raven black locks covering his left eye and the sad look in his eyes she could tell his past must have been horrible. She thinks about it for a second or two before rushing forward, capturing him in a cold embrace. He actually squeaks and his breath hitches at the contact "did you just squeak" "no" "you totally just squeaked" "shut up, why are you hugging me anyway" " you looked sad, and Anna has taught me that for some reason, hugs always make you feel better." He looks surprised that she cares enough to actually try to comfort him if he was sad so he just fell into the hug, and slowly, without knowing, starts to sob lightly. Elsa, hearing this, starts to rub circles into his back as he cries on her shoulder.

30 minutes later he groans, looking around and noticing that he and Elsa had fallen asleep on the floor, and were now in a very compromising position "well crap." He looks at the tangled mess of limbs, looking around for a way out of the cuddle happy, sleeping Elsa. He finally decides to get out by shadow, and slowly starts to dematerialize, literally sinking into Elsa's shadow and coming out the one from the wall next to them. He smiles at the sleeping queen and picks her up, carrying her to her room and gently setting her down in the bed, leans down, kisses her on her cheek, and leaves not noticing her eyes open and the smile make its way to her lips.

_**(timeskip 3 hrs)**_

It's now 11 o'clock and Anna looks at herself and, making sure she was ready, ran out the door for her first day of sword practice. She gets to the training hall where the captain of the royal guard, her sister, and Kenshin stood, waiting for her. She enters the room and, upon seeing them, immediately asks "am I late and what is Rogin doing here." "he is here because he doesn't believe that you should learn to use a sword, especially from someone you just met" Kenshin replies easily, smirking over at the armored man who looks angry for a second and says "well I'm sorry that I don't think royalty should need to use a sword since they have the guard to protect them" "alright how about this" Kenshin starts "we have a duel, if I lose she doesn't learn to use a sword and I leave the castle, if I win she does learn to use a sword and you patrol the north mountain for the next 3 years" "what!" is the simultaneous reply from them all then the man grins "I accept fool" "Kenshin don't do it" "have you no faith in me" is the only reply that they get from him.

They now stand on opposite sides of the field, staring each other down, well Rogin is trying to, but it seemed that Kenshin wasn't affected as he just grins, showing off sharp fangs in his mouth, his blood red eyes with a feral look in them. Another guard stood in the middle of the field, and suddenly swings his hand down to signal the start of the fight. Kenshin grins then seems to suddenly disappear for a second before reappearing right in front of the captain, swinging his sword down in a slash that leaves a thin, but deep, gash on his chest and grins again, baring his teeth before swinging up leaving another gash and begins a combo of slashes that leave the man covered in gashes all over him spinning, swinging in what seemed to be almost like a dance as if the blade was a part of him.

The captain quickly regained his footing and thrust his sword forward, intent on ending this duel quickly and accidentally stabs Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin drops down on one knee gasping for breath as he looks at the long sword in his chest and hears the two sisters let out a terrified scream when he grabs the sword, yanking it out quickly before throwing it back at the captain. He then hears a shocked gasp from them as he holds his hand over the wound and shadowy tendrils shoot into it before coming out quickly and when he removes his hand the wound is completely covered and healed. He grins at the look of shock that the captain displays before stumbling slightly. "guh, that one really takes it out of me, oh well, shall we continue captain"

**Well that is the end of pt 1 of 2 of the fight now seriously how about some reviews if you do I will give you internet cookies **

**Elsa: stop enticing them with your lies. **

**Me:well I will update quicker at least I will try so how about it**

**Anna: ooh whats this button do *pushes big red button***

**Elsa and I: NO! DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!**

**Anna: oops **

**Elsa and I: well cra-**

_***KABOOOOOOOMMMMM!***_


	4. A Secret And a Sword Fight Pt 2

**Chapter 4**

**Hello readers how you people be**

**Elsa: that was horrible**

**Me: no it was awesome**

**Elsa: I don't know why I am friends with you**

**Me: *shocked* w-what *starts to sob***

**Anna: Elsa! be nice**

**Elsa: uh-um wh-what do I do **

**Anna: give him a hug**

**Elsa: um ok *gives big hug* im sorry I didnt mean it like that I was just joking**

**Me:…I am leaving I will be back tomorrow we can talk then**

**Anna: he doesn't own frozen, wish he did though I'm curious as to what would happen**

**Everybody in the world: NO!**

**Me: YAY!**

"talking"

"_thinking" also sounds_

"_**singing"**_

**3****rd**** POV**

"Well let's get to it" Kenshin is the first to break the heavy silence that had come in like a fog, so thick people could physically feel it, giving the very air a sort of pressure.

The man we know as the captain stares in shock at the now missing stab wound that had been in the hooded man's chest not even a minute ago "y-you-you're a monster" "I've been told, but, enough about that, though you tried to mask it I could tell that stab in the chest was intentional so I shall no longer hold back" at those words he grins ferally once again and reaches back in his pulled back hood to grab something "now I shall show my true power" and with that he yanks out the katana he had shown Anna earlier, the one known as Ryu Kiba or Dragon Fang and smirks as the black blade of the sword glows with an ethereal light.

Anna's eyes widen at the sword, "oh my gosh gthats the sword he showed me yesterday, the one he said had legendary abilities." Elsa cocks an eyebrow at her sister, confused. Anna grins "just watch the fight, I still can't believe the captain did that on purpose." Elsa grimaces "yeah I will be having a talk with him about that after this is all over" with that the two sisters look back to the fight. He once again disappears and reappears in front of the captain and brings his sword in another downward arc. The captain jumps back, but, is still hit by a blast of energy shot out by the Japanese long sword. The captain charges, swinging his sword down, but, Kenshin just grins and his sword is suddenly held in a horizontal position in front of his face, blocking the blow. Kenshin suddenly starts pushing forward, gaining territory, before smirking and jumping back.

He holds his sword up high and shouts out "BLADE OF DARKNESS!" The sword gets covered in dark energy, and he spins it to where the tip is facing the ground, before he stabs it into the ground causing a large fissure to crack apart the field that shoots towards the captain. Saying the two sisters are shocked by the display of power would be a major understatement and Elsa just manages to squeak out a surprised "amazing." The fissure reaches the captain and a large obsidian spire shoots out, hitting him and knocking him unconscious. The sisters start to applaud their new guest, surprised that he could beat the captain. Kenshin grins wildly before his eyes suddenly get a dull look to them and he passes out. The last thing he hears being a startled "KENSHIN!" before his vision fades to black.

He groans and his eyes flutter, his vision being reduced to hazy and spots. He finally gets the strength to pull himself into a sitting position, looking around as his vision clears and the first thing he notices is the queen. Her head lolling to the side as she sleeps, Anna was there as well, also asleep. He was touched, they had only known him this long and already cared for him this much. He grinned, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and got up. He looks at his hands and sees that his gloves are on. With a grunt, he lifts the petite blond up, faltering a bit as he is still dizzy from the whole unconscious thing that had happened, and starts carrying her back to her room bridal style.

He reaches her room after about thirty minutes of walking and sits her down for a second, opens the door, and picks her back up. He carries her to her bed and lays her down, careful not to wake her and smiles. He makes the decision to lean down and kiss her softly on the cheek before whispering a quick good night before leaving the room, not noticing the blonds eyes open and her lips curling into a smile.

The next day he stands there at the field again looking across at Anna who was wearing leather armor and holding a bamboo sword. "Now before we start, how long was I out" "about two days." Wow he hand never passed out for that long after using that move before, though to be fair he had also used the healing shadows not too long before it so that could be why. "Well are you ready to start your training." "As ready as I'll ever be" is her reply. "Well let's get going then." He starts to explain what they will be doing today as Elsa watches from the sidelines, worried for her sister. Anna ended up learning different foot placements and doing a shitload of push-ups for a warm-up, before she suddenly gasps. "What" he asks "oh frick-frack I forgot I was supposed to meet Kristoff today." Elsa smirks and says "oh don't worry I told him you would be doing something at the castle and he said to tell you that he would be here soon to see what that was." "Okay then, now where were we." And suddenly a big, burly looking guy with dirty blond hair walked in with a reindeer and a…snowman? He suddenly holds out a carrot to the reindeer, who takes a bite then the man brings the carrot back and takes a bite as well. "…is that normal" he asks, guessing that this was Kristoff. Elsa facepalms and sighs "unfortunately, yes my sister really knows how to pick 'em." Kenshin decides not to question it and turns back to the redhead and grins. "Now to actually start training you, so get into first position." She nods and gets into a position with her front foot moved forward tilted to face away from her and to the left with her back leg to the right and Kenshin grins deviously. "Let the fun begin."

**Me: yes I just did**

**Elsa: oh this should be fun**

**Anna: oh sister dear why are you being so mean lately**

**Elsa: um…**

**me: *leans towards Anna* *whispers something into her ear***

**Anna: *smirks devilishly* oh is that so, well I'm just going to leave you two alone *leaves the room***

**Elsa: yeah me t- *stops as they hear a click of a lock***

**Both:… I'm gonna kill her**

**Elsa: please review when you don't we have to hear him whine about it for 3 hours**


	5. AN

**Authors note**

**Hey guys it's me midnight**

**Elsa: tell them**

**Anna: Elsa don't be mean**

**Right well anyway I has some bad news. I got a bad grade on my report card so im grounded from the computer for a while sorry**

**Elsa: he is really sorry apparently he started sobbing in the middle of class when he got it**

**Well a-anyway b-bye guys f-for now wish me l-luck *breaks down into sobs again***

**Elsa: ooh come here *wraps in big hug* it's okay you'll do better this last nine weeks**

**Anna: yeah you'll do great *also gives hug***


	6. secret revealed

**Chapter 5**

**Hey yeah I said that I wouldn't be updating but well my dad doesn't know about this**

**Elsa: you know if you get caught you are doomed **

**Me: you know I will kiss you if you don't shut up**

**Anna: you know that that was funny**

**Elsa: *blush* *squeak* *faint***

**Me: hehe works every time**

**Anna: he don't own frozen if he did Elsa would be getting embarrassed constantly**

"talking"

"_thinking" also sounds_

"_**singing"**_

**3****rd**** POV (1 hr later)**

** "**Slash, stab, slash, slash, dodge, dodge, block." Kenshin grins as she goes through the motions that he had taught her. "Alright we are finished for today." Anna, now gasping for air, grins. "Did I do well?" "Yes you did." He says and smirks when she passes out from exhaustion. The blond that entered the room earlier asks "will she be okay." "Oh she'll be fine." "Well that's good." Kenshin walks up to the blond and holds out his hand "well I think introductions are in order my name is Kenshin and you must be Kristoff." "Yep that's me" he says and grins. Suddenly Kenshin remembers something very important that he can't believe he forgot about. "Aww, frick frack." He says and runs up to his room the other two momentarily forgetting about the unconscious Anna on the training grounds.

When they reach his room they see him drag out his bag and open it. "Come on out." They gasp as suddenly a small, reptilian, head pops out of the bag and jumps out. small wings on its back and the spikes running down to his tail dull, little horns on his head. It was a small, pitch black, baby dragon with a white underbelly and it was the most adorable thing Elsa had ever seen. She let out a small "aww" and Kenshin spins around eyes meeting hers with a grin on his face. "Elsa I would like you to meet Darken, my pet baby dragon that I forgot I left in my bag, seriously I'm glad that dragons can go a lot longer than people without food or water." She looks at the little dragon as his head tilts curiously before running over and nuzzling Elsa's leg, which causes her to squeal at how cute it was. "He's so adorable." "What are you guys talking about?" Anna walks into the room, and, upon seeing Darken squeals louder than Elsa. "Why can't I get her attention that easily" the ice man asks his reindeer companion to which it just shrugs.

"So how did you get ahold of a baby dragon of all things?" Anna asks, looking at the baby dragon now asleep in her sister's lap, curled up in a ball. He smirks "the same dragon that gave me the Ryu Kiba said that I should take care of him, don't know why he let me take care of his son but dragon knows best I guess well anyway I have to go to bed good night." He grabs Darken and leaves heading to his room.

**(timeskip 2 months)**

Time had flown by fast, Kenshin and Elsa were much closer going almost everywhere together. They played with Darken a lot and Kenshin met Olaf which ended up with Olaf getting impaled...again. Anna had quickly gotten the hang of sword fighting and now it was time for her to forge her own blade, and she had also learned hand-to-hand combat from Kenshin. He had had the people in the castle build all the things they needed for her to forge her katana, and when they asked why she couldn't just use one of the guards swords he replied with "a blade is an extension of the soul, it reflects who you are by name and color and even the design on the flat."

This is why they had stayed in the garden where they had everything set up for the past three days fusing different metals to make what he called soul steel. They look at the white hot metal as they hammer it out molding it into the curved shape of the katana blade and when it is the right shape and size he grins. "it is done, now Anna come here I need you to do something that will probably hurt a bit." What they didn't know was that Elsa was hiding, watching them as they work. "What do you need me to do?" "Slash your palm open with this knife," he hands her a kunai "and drip the blood onto the blade." So she tentatively holds up the blade, trusting him completely, and draws the blade across her palm, wincing slightly as she cuts her hand open. She drips the blood onto the blade, which starts to glow faintly, and grins. "There, done." He smirks as he takes the blade over to a vat of water and dips the blade in, cooling it almost instantly. "There now we just need the hilt." He had already crafted it, a nice hilt made out of a special type of crystal with a red thread wrapped around it and the hand guard was made of steel.

He grins as he grabs the hilt and presses the blade to the connection point of the hilt. Elsa gasps from behind the tree that she was standing behind as he hands it to Anna and a glow suddenly emanates from the connection point when she takes it from him. "What is its name?" "Its name is…Natsu no Kokoro, summers heart" she replies lightly. Elsa giggles at the name _"just like Anna." _"Elsa is that you spying on us." "yes." He grins as he looks over at her before turning back around suddenly "I almost forgot give me your hand again." "Alright." Anna hands him her hand and he places his palm on her palm, sending shadows into the cut. "Oh gosh that feels amazing." He smirks and instantly saddens when she asks him how he did that. "well I guess you would have found out sooner or later, you know how your sister has ice powers well I have powers to, I can control darkness and shadows, but my magic is not beautiful like your sisters." "oh but it is still cool." "No this magic really is a curse." "Why?" "Because I am literally connected to every shadow in the world, I can close some of those connections like I'm closing my eyes to them which I have done to this castle but I still have to keep most of those eyes open and that means that every time someone dies I see it, I feel it and its horrible." He chokes up and starts to sob. She gasps, tears coming to her eyes. Elsa gasps as well, horrified at what he had gone through, before moving close and wrapping her arms around him, whispering soothing words into his ears as Anna joins in on the hug. They stay there for the rest of that hour and the next.

**Im not really proud of this chapter but this grounding has taken the life out of me already**

**Elsa: don't worry you will be fine**

**Anna: yeah it's all good**

**Olaf: hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs**

**Me: AHHHH *impales the snowman with his sword***

**Olaf: oh look I've been impaled**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
